


Everything with You Feels Different

by geeelatinnn



Series: Warm and Safe [5]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, are we getting answers now?, i love them, mentions of juri again, they cute, they do not do it this time, what do you put on tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Hokuto sat in a daze. What the hell just happened? He had to go back to the rehearsal room soon but he needed a minute to compose himself first. For the rest of the day he tried to avoid being around Juri which he utterly failed at since he did promise Juri to help him out with English words. He tried dragging Kouchi along with them so at least he wasn't just hanging out with Juri but that wasn't effective as Taiga still glared at him.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Warm and Safe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853086
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	Everything with You Feels Different

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again and welcome to another part of this series~ I had a lot of thoughts on this one and really I hope you'd like what would happen on this 5th installment with all the glaring, silent treatments, and maybe something we have been waiting for, maybe?

Hokuto and Taiga were back to minimal interactions when they were back to the rehearsal area. Everyone's used to that already and it doesn't really have any negative effects on their work so no one really bothers getting to the bottom of it. Today Hokuto was rather thankful for them not interacting in public, he never anticipated how much he'd crave Taiga's presence when they just spent literally more than 24 hours alone together, just them.

During rehearsal break, Hokuto sat at the end of the room. Leaning his back on the wall. Taiga was on the other end of the room, working on harmonizing with Jesse. He was not sure if it was just his imagination but he swears he catches Taiga glanced and sneaked a smile at him. Just the thought of it was already making his heart beat like crazy.

"So," Juri sat in front of Hokuto with a smirk on his face like he knows your deepest darkest secret. "Yesterday was a free day. You finally do Kyomo?"

Hokuto groaned and shook his head.

Juri chuckled. "Don't try to deny it. I saw Kyomo earlier, checking himself in the mirror. Who else but Matsumura Hokuto could leave such marks on someone's collarbone."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You never want to talk about it but at least thank me." Juri gulped down some of his water. "I only taught him how to talk. Don't worry. I didn't touch him or anything."

Hokuto choked on his water when he glanced back towards Taiga's direction. Taiga was glaring at him and Juri. Hokuto abruptly stood up and made an excuse to go out of the rehearsal room. Did it happen or was he just imagining things? He really had no plans when he walked out and his feet just took him to their dressing room.

Hokuto closed the door behind him but after a few steps in someone came in right after him. He heard the lock click and when he turned around Taiga was in the room with him. Hokuto choked on air upon seeing Taiga's face, the older one was not looking happy.

Taiga walked towards Hokuto, pushing the latter down on the nearest chair and putting his hands on either one of the armrests. Smirking at Hokuto before kissing him senseless, pulling away just as Hokuto was about to cup his face and he left the room without saying anything.

Hokuto sat in a daze. What the hell just happened? He had to go back to the rehearsal room soon but he needed a minute to compose himself first. For the rest of the day he tried to avoid being around Juri which he utterly failed at since he did promise Juri to help him out with English words. He tried dragging Kouchi along with them so at least he wasn't just hanging out with Juri but that wasn't effective as Taiga still glared at him.

Hokuto dreaded for the day to end. But that's just him assuming Taiga will come over. He was only able to ease up when Juri and Shintarou left together, although he wondered why those two dragged Kouchi with them but the important thing to him now was that Taiga saw them all leaving without him. Jesse kept bugging him and Taiga to come and eat yakiniku with him and they both did what effectively got Jesse to stop bugging them, completely ignore him and not even glance in his direction. Jesse eventually gave up on both of them and bugged Snow Man at the other dressing room instead.

Taiga left the dressing room without saying a word. When Hokuto flipped open his wallet, there was a pink sticky note inside of it.

_ Spaghetti for dinner _

Hokuto packed the rest of his things in a hurry. He didn't have ingredients for spaghetti at home, at least not the spaghetti that Taiga liked, so he had to make another run by the grocery before heading home. He didn't even bother changing clothes. He tried to move fast but still careful enough not to make a mistake on the recipe, Taiga was already pissed off he didn't want to add more fuel to the fire.

When Taiga arrived, he didn't greet Hokuto the way he normally did. He got inside and went straight for the bedroom to put down his things. Hokuto was stunned for a while before he could move his feet to go to the kitchen. 

Hokuto set the table. He couldn't really read Taiga's mood as his face looked pretty much neutral which worried Hokuto more. After their meal, Taiga went to the bathroom. Hokuto waited for Taiga in the living room but halfway through the television drama Taiga was still not at the living room. He decided to turn off the television and check if Taiga was asleep in the bedroom.

Taiga was seated at his desk, the image of it made Hokuto's heart leap. Watching Taiga write lyrics using his desk was something that rarely happened. Still, Taiga did not say a word. Heck, Taiga didn't snuggle next to him in bed.

Hokuto woke up and Taiga was not in his bedroom anymore, Taiga's bag was gone as well so he might have left without saying anything. Rehearsals were not until the afternoon as the other members had something scheduled in the morning so Hokuto decided to do his laundry. Taiga's clothes from last night were there and Hokuto remembered that Taiga's clothes from the other day were there as well.

While hanging out the laundry, Hokuto was thinking how he could hand them back to Taiga. What was Taiga thinking anyway, he never left clothes at Hokuto's before since Hokuto wouldn't really be able to casually return it at work and Taiga always brought enough clothes with him when he was going to stay over.

Hokuto cleaned up around his apartment before getting ready for work. It was a good thing his laundry was all dry before he had to leave as the weather forecast said it was going to rain later at night.

* * *

It was raining non stop. Hokuto decided to book a cab to his apartment, exhausted from rehearsal and he wasn't really in a state that he'd want to interact with anyone. Only he and Taiga were left in the dressing room but Taiga was still not acknowledging his presence. He didn't even talk to Juri today so maybe that wasn't why Taiga wasn't speaking to him.

Hokuto walked out of the dressing room with Taiga a few steps behide him. Both of them stood in front of the building and Hokuto figured Taiga might also be waiting for his ride. He wanted to make small talk but was afraid of Taiga not responding he just let it go. 

Hokuto's ride arrived before Taiga's and he walked over to it. When he opened the door however he was shocked that Taiga got in before him. Blinking twice, Hokuto got in. He was sure he saw the plate number right so why did Taiga get in. Taiga was typing away on his phone and still not talking to Hokuto.

This was the first time they walked the halls to Hokuto's apartment together at night. Hokuto remembered just leaving the pile of clothes on his bed earlier rather than folding them, he wanted to at least get them off of there before Taiga could see them but once he opened the door Taiga went in before him.

It didn't help that just after he took off his shoes the doorbell rang. A ramen delivery named after him came, it must have been what Taiga was doing in the cab earlier. Taiga was already setting the table for dinner when Hokuto got to the kitchen. Silence still surrounded them during dinner, only the sound of the heavy rain outside resonated around them. 

Their rehearsal for tomorrow was cancelled due to the recent weather forecast. Taiga called his mom, casually telling her that he was over at Hokuto's and would probably not be able to come home because of the heavy rain. He told her that she did not need to send a car to pick him up as Hokuto was cool with him staying over. Since Hokuto was washing the dishes, Taiga held up his phone over Hokuto's ear since his mom wanted to talk with the younger.

Taiga's mother apologized for her son's intrusion and thanked Hokuto for letting him stay over. She also reminded him about some things regarding Taiga before she ended the call. That was it for their interaction, after the phone call Taiga retreated back to the bedroom.

Taiga was covered up under the covers when Hokuto got inside the bedroom. The clothes he left were folded in a neat pile at his chair. He peeked at Taiga's feet from under the covers and when he found he wasn't wearing socks he took one from his drawer and put it on Taiga's feet. It was a really cold night, he didn't care anymore that Taiga was not talking to him and just slipped in the bed to wrap Taiga in his warmth.

Taiga shifted to face him, his eyes looked like he was nervous about something. He leaned up and kissed Hokuto, slowly and softly hoping that his apology would resonate through his kisses.

**_I'm sorry, Hokuto. I just really don't like the thought of sharing you and took it out on you._ ** Taiga hoped he could send the message through without saying it.  **_You're mine and mine alone_ ** is something he would want to say but that would be the most selfish thing he has ever done. Especially when Hokuto has always remained neutral when he went on dates with other people, Hokuto never said anything about the people he dated. Hokuto never acted selfishly to keep him to himself so Taiga felt that he shouldn't really restrict Hokuto with his relationships that much.

* * *

The rain was pouring when Hokuto woke up and in his arms was Taiga, beautiful sleeping Taiga.

When he felt Taiga squirming, he kissed him on the forehead. "Taiga, I'm going to go make breakfast. You don't have to get up with me, okay?"

"Mmmmmkay." Taiga responded, pulling the sheets to cover himself from head to toe now that his source of heat slipped off of the bed.

Hokuto thought back on Taiga's kiss last night. It wasn't like any of the other kisses they've shared before, this one felt more of an apology to him. Hokuto kept stirring the pot of hot chocolate he was making trying to decipher what Taiga meant last night as neither of them really said a word until they both fell asleep.

"That smells good." Taiga appeared in the kitchen dragging with him the blanket from the bedroom.

Hokuto would have scolded him for that because those were fresh sheets but Taiga looked adorable seated in the chair with the blanket over his head and his whole body, the only parts visible was Taiga's face and his fingers keeping the sheet securely around him. Hokuto couldn't blame him because it was a cold morning.

Hokuto took out two mugs from his cupboard and filled them both with the hot chocolate drink he tried making himself for the first time. Blowing on Taiga's mug a little before handing it to him.

"Try not to burn yourself, okay?" Hokuto said as he settled the mug in front of Taiga.

"Aw, no marshmallows?" Taiga said as he blew on his mug, not even holding it and letting it sit on the table.

"I didn't really prepare anything you might look for since I wasn't sure if you're coming over after all the glaring and silent treatment. Besides, the weather report said there might be a storm so I wasn't expecting your company." Hokuto answered while chopping ingredients.

"That's exactly why I came." Taiga picked up his mug with both hands and blew on it before taking a sip. "A storm was coming and I thought you might get lonely on your own here."

Hokuto almost dropped the knife in his hand because of what Taiga said. Just the thought of Taiga thinking about him makes his heart skip beats. Good thing his back was turned against Taiga as he felt himself flush.

When Hokuto was done cooking their omelette rice, he took the seat beside Taiga's instead of his usual seat across from him. He took a spoonful off of Taiga's plate and fed it to him.

Taiga chewed and swallowed his food. "I can feed myself but thank you." He tried to reach for the spoon in Hokuto's hand but Hokuto pulled it away.

"But can you do that without getting any food on the blanket?" Hokuto said before eating a spoonful himself.

Taiga pouted but had to open his mouth again when Hokuto fed him another spoonful. "Can you at least not feed me like I need to finish the whole meal in a limited time?"

Hokuto chuckled. "Sorry, I'll try."

"Let me do the dishes instead then."

"And risk getting dishwashing liquid on the blanket? No. Just go back to the room when you've eaten all this. It's warmer in the bedroom."

"But Hokuto…" Hokuto came at him with another spoonful of rice effectively shutting him up.

* * *

Hokuto entered the bedroom and found Taiga sitting up on the bed with the blanket up to his shoulder with only his head poking out so he could watch on the television. Days like this makes Hokuto not regret buying a television for the bedroom as well even when he rarely used it when Taiga's not around. Hokuto slipped in the bed with Taiga.

Taiga turned to face him. "I'm sorry. I was being immature with the silent treatment."

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know what got into me, honestly. It's just… the thought of you and Juri bothered me more than I thought it would. The thought of you possibly not being here when I need you bothered me. And that was so selfish of me, I know that." Taiga sighed. "I want to make it up to you but I don't know how."

There was a lot that went through Hokuto's head but something that always bothered him prevailed over the rest. "Taiga, can we talk about your past relationships?"

"What about them?"

"I've only ever really heard rumors but I didn't want to believe them since they evolve depending on who was talking."

It was true. There always were a lot of versions of Taiga's breakup: Taiga being a diva, Taiga being too talented his partner becomes insecure, Taiga's popularity scaring his partner, among other things.

"I've only ever dated three people. I've heard the rumors as well. I just don't like commenting about them. It didn't really matter."

Dated. That's how Taiga always put it, never really referring to anyone of them as his boyfriend. He always referred to them as 'this guy I'm dating' and the word boyfriend never left his lips.

Taiga rested his head on Hokuto's chest. "I don't think I'd really label it as a relationship. I dated them, the longest took three months. I'm sure you know that since rumors about those tend to break out fast."

"Why do you go out with them then?" 

"I couldn't say no when someone took the courage to ask me out. I try, I really try but then it feels like they only see me on a surface level. You know how I am. Sometimes I can't help but be selfish or whiny or some of those things that makes me seem like a bocchan. The five of you, especially you, are used to it. So sometimes I slip and do those things as well with someone I'm dating." Taiga was drawing circles around Hokuto's ribs while his leg tangled with Hokuto's as he searched for more warmth. 

"And they don't take it too well?"

"I notice the slightest change in their reactions. I do have fun for a while, at the start. But then, it starts to feel like I can't be myself the way I can be with the five of you." Taiga paused for a while. "I can't be myself like how I am with you."

"So you stop dating them?"

"It's only fair, right? They think I'm perfect so I couldn't really talk about my troubles and I start to miss you at those times but I can't really come here. It wouldn't be fair for me to date someone and come home to you when I'm troubled at the same time." Taiga sighed. "I've kissed them and hugged them but it doesn't feel the same as yours. It's like I'm doing it because it's expected to at least do that when you're dating. I'd feel guilty so I would break it off after a while."

_ Then why not just date me instead?  _ Hokuto wanted to ask more than anything right now.

"Hokuto." Taiga nervously called out to him.

"Hm?"

Taiga pulled himself up so his head was hovering over Hokuto's. He was nervous, heart pounding on his chest, lips slightly parted but not saying anything at all and was just looking at Hokuto.

Hokuto swept Taiga's bangs. "What is it?"

Taiga's grip on Hokuto's shirt tightened. "Why don't you ever ask me out?"

Hokuto's eyes blinked rapidly and his breath got caught in his throat. It was a question he never thought would come out of Taiga and now he doesn't know what to do. Taiga could probably feel his heart pounding like crazy because of where Taiga's hand was. 

"I…" Hokuto managed to say but the other words won't seem to come out, he couldn't come up with what to say with the many things that ran through his head.

"You know. Forget I asked that." Taiga turned his back on him as he laid down on the bed again, hugging one of Hokuto's arms.

"Do you want me to?" Hokuto closed his eyes shut, regretting what he said a little as he was not ready for the possible answers to that.

"I told you to forget it, Hokuto."

"How could I when you suddenly threw it at me like that?" Hokuto turned Taiga to face him, cupping Taiga's face with one of his hands and making him look directly in his eyes. "I want you."

"Fuck." Taiga hid under the blanket.

"What? No. I don't mean that." Hokuto tried to pry Taiga out of the blanket but Taiga's grip was tight.

"I know. I just...shit." Taiga peeked out a little from under the blanket, only his eyes and forehead was out. "Can you say it again?"

Hokuto pulled Taiga out from under the covers and locked their lips together. This wasn't like any of the many kisses they shared with each other, at least it wasn't for Taiga after hearing Hokuto say those words. The thought of it made his face burn up that he pulled away from the kiss and buried his face in Hokuto's chest.

Hokuto laughed lightly. "Is this how you react when someone asks you out?"

"No. I just casually say yes." Taiga looked up. "Is that how  _ you _ normally ask people out?"

"I have and will only ever say that to you."

Taiga gasped and hid under the blanket again. "Oh goddamn shit fuck!"

Hokuto laughed. He triumphed in the fact that he had this kind of effect on Taiga. "So since we've established that I am no longer allowed to come over at Juri's, can we have a rule from me too? That you're not allowed to casually say yes to someone asking you out?"

Taiga climbed out of the blanket, lining his head with Hokuto's on the pillow. "My boyfriend wouldn't really want me dating around, would he?"

"Hmmmm… refresh my memory and tell me the name of your boyfriend again?"

"Matsumura Hokuto." Taiga smugly and proudly said.

Hokuto clicked his tongue. "Lucky bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this. It warms my heart that someone out there took time to read my work. I am open to suggestions and comments. A kudos would make me smile knowing that someone out there liked what I put out :)
> 
> If you want to talk or have any suggestions or requests hit me up at Twitter @geeelatinnn
> 
> If you'd like you can buy me coffee https://ko-fi.com/geeelatinnn it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much!


End file.
